goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudy Misbehaves at The Movies, again!
Cloudy Misbehaves at The Movies, again! is Sarah West's own version of Dorothyisthebest's Cloudy Misbehaves at the Movies and Gets Grounded. in which not only has better grammar. and also, not all families own a TV or a Netflix account. Plot Cloudy wants Dorothyisthebest to take him to see Teen Titans Go To The Movies. However, Dorothyisthebest said that they're having grilled cheese sandwiches at home. But Sarah told her there's no food left in the house. When they got in, Cloudy begins to throw a tantrum when Ms. Shaw (Warren's former teacher) gives them tickets to see The Great Mouse Detective (1986), due to the fact that Great Mouse Detective (1986) got better reviews. so, Cloudy talks back to Dorothyisthebest. And Dorothyisthebest told Cloudy in the car that he won't get anything because of his bad attitude. Cloudy got grounded and has to go to bed early and will be sent to military school tomorrow morning. Transcript Dorothyisthebest: Hey Cloudy, since it's near lunchtime, what would you like to do? Cloudy: I think seeing Teen Titans Go To The Movies is good. Can we go see it? Dorothyisthebest: No. We're having grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Cloudy: But Dorothyisthebest, i don't want a stupid grilled cheese sandwich. I want to see Teen Titans Go To The Movies. Dorothyisthebest: Stop it right now Cloudy, for the last time, the answer is no. We can either have grilled cheese sandwiches today, or you will get nothing at all. Sarah West: Hey, there's no food left in the house. Just take Cloudy to the movies while i go to the supermarket to buy more groceries for the house. Dorothyisthebest: Did you hear that Cloudy, there's no food left in the house. That means we can go. (When They got into the movie theaters) Mrs. Shaw: Welcome to the movie theaters, how can we help you? Cloudy: Can we have 2 movie tickets to see Teen Titans: Go To The Movies? Please? Mrs. Shaw: I'm sorry, but nobody can afford that movie, and you'll have to wait until July to see that movie. Cloudy: What? is this some kind of a joke? Mrs. Shaw: No it's not Cloudy, but you can still see Disney's 26th animated feature, called The Great Mouse Detective (1986). It is an animated film, but the movie got much better reviews than Teen Titans Go to The Movies got so far. Cloudy: No. I want what i want, so give it to me right now. Dorothyisthebest: Cloudy, you better not act like a 3 year old kid. We can either see The Great Mouse Detective (1986), or you can have nothing at all. Cloudy: WELL, FACE IT YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE A LOSER! COME ON NOW. AND (BLEEP) ME, YOU FAT PIECE OF SPOILED EXPIRED RAW FOOD POOPY BUTTHEAD. (In the car) Cloudy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Dorothyisthebest: Stop crying Cloudy, i've told you that if you kept acting up. Then you're not getting anything. Cloudy: But Dorothyisthebest... Dorothyisthebest: Be quiet! I don't want to another word from you. I would rather done the dishes today if i knew if you're going to misbehave at the movies again. And I'm sending you to military school. When we get home, you're going to bed. (At Cloudy's home) Sarah West (Kayla voice): Cloudy, your behavior was terrible. And now you're grounded until Thanksgiving. This means no more computer, no more junk food, and no more sugary cereals except for going to and go home from school and church, eating healthy foods like proteins, grains, dairy, bottles of water, fruits, and vegetables, doing chores at home, babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, reading books that is for school, and that's it because you are the worst daughter your parents had ever raised. Go to bed right now and don't come out until the 1st day of school begins on the 6th anniversary of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the fall. Your parents won't be happy with you when they get home while I call the military school teacher to come tomorrow morning! Cloudy (running upstairs): (Larry the Cucumber's nooooo soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia